Polyetherimide ester elastomers comprised of the reaction products of (a) a low molecular weight diol, (b) a dicarboxylic acid, (c) a high molecular weight poly(oxy alkylene)diamine, and (d) a tricarboxylic acid or its derivative are known and are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,544,734 and 4,556,705 to McCready and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,688 to McCready et al. These polyetherimide esters exhibit excellent stress-strain properties, low tensile set, high melting temperatures and/or excellent strength/toughness characteristics as well as superior flexibility, which properties render said polyetherimide esters especially suitable for molding and extrusion applications.
However, these polyetherimide esters, like most polymers, are somewhat flammable. It would thus be very advantageous if polyetherimide esters could be provided which exhibited reduced flammability, i.e., exhibited flame retardant properties. It has now been discovered that these polyetherimide ester polymers can be rendered flame retardant by admixing therewith a melamine compound.